


What I've Been Meaning To Ask

by Kiatulips



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Holding Hands, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatulips/pseuds/Kiatulips
Summary: Misaki mentions to Tsugumi that their friends are betting on them getting together, which leads to something that the two of them won't forget.





	What I've Been Meaning To Ask

"Apparently our friends are betting on us ending up together." 

"What?" Tsugumi couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. 

It was after school. Misaki and Tsugumi sat on a bench, soft drinks from a nearby vending machine in their hands. 

Tsugumi was trying to process what the girl had just said. A bet? Her ending up with Misaki? The idea of it made her face warm. 

"Yeah. Kaoru told me about it. She said we would make a 'fleeting' couple." A small smile was on Misaki's face. 

Tsugumi laughed. "Fleeting couple?" 

"Haha, yeah..everything is fleeting to Kaoru." 

A moment of silence passed. Their soft drinks now sat on the ground. Tsugumi looked over at Misaki, who was blushing and looking down at her shoes. 

"Misaki?" 

"Oh, sorry..I was just..thinking about something." 

"What were you thinking about?" 

Misaki's face became more red and she glanced over at the other girl before returning her attention back to her shoes. "Ah..well.." 

Tsugumi frowned. "Are you okay? Is something bothering you?" 

"No, no..It's just..what if we..did end up together?" 

There was yet another moment of silence as Tsugumi stared at Misaki, who glanced over at her as she waited for a response. 

"Is that a..no?" Misaki asked. 

Tsugumi shook her head, a smile on her face. "No--wait, no-- I mean yes! I'd love to go out with you!" 

Misaki cracked a smile herself. "Oh, good. I was worried for a second." 

Tsugumi couldn't stop smiling. She tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear as she nervously asked, "Would it be okay if I kissed you right now?" 

"Oh, um, yeah. If you want to.." Misaki mentally slapped herself. What kind of response was that? 

Tsugumi didn't seem to think too much about the response though. She leaned over, her heart racing as she softly pressed her lips against the other's. 

The two stayed like that for a moment. They soon pulled away, smiles on their faces. 

"You're so cute." Misaki said, staring into Tsugumi's brown eyes. 

She blushed at the compliment. "You're really cute too, Misaki." 

Tsugumi moved her hand closer to Misaki's until she felt their fingertips touch. Misaki looked down at their touching fingertips and moved her own hand so it was on top of Tsugumi's. 

"Uh, so..after band practice..can I come visit you at your family's coffee shop?" 

Tsugumi was so busy staring at their hands that she forgot to reply. "Oh, yeah! Of course you can!" 

"Okay, cool." 

It seems like their friends were right.


End file.
